


I will not give you up this time

by stxrxk



Series: My Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, I was having so many Derek Hale feels tonight, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, like this is all just fluff, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrxk/pseuds/stxrxk
Summary: Derek Hale was hard lines and rough skin.





	I will not give you up this time

Derek Hale was hard lines and rough skin.  
He knew this.  
He knew when people saw him they saw anger and fight and he understood why people feared him, why parents would clutch their children tighter when he was near, why people sped up when they walked by him on the street.

Derek was bad news. 

He was used to people looking at him and not wanting to be near him. 

So this made it all the more confusing when Stiles Stilinski came along.

Stiles was soft.  
He was soft skin and big smiles. Stiles was pretty moles and the embodiment of everything GOOD Derek could think of.

To Derek, Stiles SHOULD have been scared of Derek, to Derek, Stiles was the complete opposite to everything Derek was.

So naturally, Stiles wasn’t scared of Derek.

Stiles looked at Derek as though he couldn’t imagine loving anyone else.  
Stiles wasn’t afraid to get close to Derek, he wasn’t afraid to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him.

Stiles wasn’t afraid of Derek even when Derek wanted him to be.

When Stiles looked at Derek didn’t see hard lines and rough skin.

When Stiles saw Derek he saw a soft beard, he saw soft sweaters. He saw the secret little smiles Derek wore while he was reading.

Stiles SAW Derek.

He saw the way Derek’s eyes would light up when he was happy. Hear his soft, sleepy and content sounds when they cuddled. Felt the way his heart would speed up when Stiles touched him in Just the right way.

Stiles loved Derek, just the way he was.  
He loved him when he was angry.  
He loved him when he was upset.  
He loved him when Derek didn’t want to be loved at all.

So maybe Derek wasn’t hard lines and rough skin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is fiction. I do not own Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski or teen wolf in any way. 
> 
> I do not give permission for anyone to repost this fic.
> 
> Read over by my best friend but any mistakes or typos are my own. 
> 
> Follow me @KINGHOECH on twitter and lgbtsterek on tumblr


End file.
